


Rough

by Overwatchdaydreams



Series: Reinhardt Wilhelm [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, M/M, NSFW, Romance, Smut, training turned to more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 06:37:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9871820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Overwatchdaydreams/pseuds/Overwatchdaydreams
Summary: Request from Tumblr: Can I request nsfw Reinhardt going full-on rough with a large-ish male reader? 'Cos all I've seen so far feeds on the size difference and I wonder if you could go a different route. Not necessarily kinky and stuff, just passionate moments without him worrying about hurting his partner or so. ;///; Bonus tender aftercare would be a great bonus :3





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I’ve written male x male, which is why it took me longer than normal to complete. I’m not sure how I feel about the writing yet :/ But I’ve been staring at it for quite some time and decided I just needed to post it and get feedback . Any constructive criticism is welcomed!
> 
> PS: Bärchen means “little bear”– I thought that would be such a cute nickname!

You could tell Reinhardt worried about you. If he wasn’t always asking about how you felt during your intimate moments, you could see his muscles tense as he went to touch you. It was nice to know he worried about you, but you hated seeing him hold back so much. He was a large man, but so were you.

Initiating a plan, you stood across from Rein and held you fists up. The training room was empty despite it only being mid-afternoon, the sunlight streaming down on you both. It clung around him like a halo, illuminating his white hair and making his eyes seem to glow. His tight white tee stuck so tightly to his skin as he watched you you thought someone must have painted it on--his pants weren’t much different. You gulped, hoping your plan would work.

“Bärchen,” he said, raising his own hands. “Are you sure about this?”

“I know how to handle myself,” you replied with a grin. “Let me show you.”

Brow furrowed, Rein gave you a nod. You could see he was curious, but still plagued with doubt.

“Are you ready for me?” you said, your grin growing. You jumped forward and lowered yourself, throwing your leg out and sweeping it behind his knees. Maybe it was a cheap shot, since nobody counted to three and a bell didn’t ring, but you didn’t think Rein would move otherwise. You caught him off guard and his legs flew into the air. With a shout he landed on his back, hands slamming onto the mat to balance himself. Moving quickly you climbed on top of him, legs on either side of him as you sat on his stomach, your hands on your hips.

“See?” you breathed. “I know what I’m doing.”

For a moment all Rein did was look up at you before a smile showed through. Faster than you thought possible, Rein hooked his arms beneath your knees and flipped you onto your back, pinning you to the mat with your legs pressing against your torso. You felt the bulge in his pants growing, a familiar exciting shock running through your body making you gulp. 

“You need to try harder if you wish to best me, Bärchen,” he told you, voice low. It sent a shiver over your skin whenever he was so quiet. Something about it seemed so private, so intimate when he was normally so loud. Your own cock began to twitch just as Rein climbed off of you. He offered you his hand, which you took, and lifted you to your feet. Watching his muscles flex as he lifted you only made the heat in your body grow.

You began to circle each other, never taking your eyes away from the other. Rein’s footsteps were surprisingly light, but you knew you were faster than him. This time you waited for him to strike, but when his eyes raked down your body you couldn’t stop yourself from charging. You didn’t bother trying to sweep his legs again--the man was a quick learner. Instead you tried to dart around him and get behind, but before you could his left arm hooked your right and the next thing you knew you were on your back again, pinned beneath your boyfriend.

The air flew from your lungs, leaving you gasping for air. Rein eased off, letting you catch your breath before crashing his lips to yours. His beard rubbed against your skin as his mouth opened and your tongues met. 

Rein’s hand moved from around your arm to your waist, his fingers moving beneath your shirt to dig into your skin. It was harder than he’d ever done before, and with his other hand he began to lift your shirt over your head.

Both of you lost in the moment, you didn’t notice the quiet steps approach you.

“If you two are done training, perhaps you should find somewhere more private,” Ana said. Rein jerked his head towards his colleague, eyes wide at her sudden presence. His lips were red and swollen beneath his beard, and neither of you could deny what you were doing. Wrestling on the floor was one thing, but kissing couldn’t exactly been called training.

Both of you were sheepish as you stood, offering her apologies. She merely smiled and shrugged, looking oddly smug as you both hurried off covering your privates. 

Rein didn’t reach out for you as he moved, and you thought the moment was gone. Admittedly this wasn’t the first time Ana had caught you two kissing in the training room, but this time seemed different. There was a lot more going on than just kissing.

When you made it to the changing room, rows of lockers and benches decorating the area, you opened your mouth to apologize only to find Rein pinning you against the nearest locker.

Chest pressed against cold steel, you let yours hips roll back against Rein’s cock. It was rubbing against your ass, his hands coming around your waist to pull you even closer as he shifted his hips to create friction. His lips kissed and sucked marks onto your neck.

“Mein liebling,” he mumbled against your skin, “are you sure you’re ready for my full power?”

Rolling your head to rest against his shoulder you moaned. “Oh, God, yes, Rein. I’ve been trying to tell you, you don’t have to worry. I can take it. I want to take it.”

Rein growled a response, the sensation vibrating from his lips right to your core. Your sweatpants easily allowed your cock to grow, but you could feel Rein’s trying to force itself free. Rein pulled back a moment, making you look over his shoulder as he pulled his shirt off and hooked his thumbs into his pants. As he pushed them down his cock sprang free, slapping against his stomach with vigour. Fists placed on his hips, he stood with his feet wide to allow you to admire his form; ever the showboater. Of course, nine inches long and a girth of four he was a sight to see.

Licking your lips you stripped yourself of your own shirt, throwing it away as fast as you could. Stepping back to you Rein lowered your sweats to your ankles, letting you kick them aside. His fingers digging into your skin, he yanked your hips towards him, letting his cock rub along your ass. The metal of the lockers began to warm with your body heat, your nails scratching against them in an attempt to control yourself. But when Rein’s lips found their way to the back of your neck, you had to reach back and tangle your fingers in his hair. Eyes closed, you listened as he reached into his locker beside you and heard the familiar popping of a cap. When your eyelids fluttered open, it was only because Rein took both his hands off of you. Pressing a small amount of lube into his large palm, he held the tube out to you. “Get me ready, Bärchen. We will both need it.” You took it, adding a larger amount to your hand.

Setting the tube back into the locker for easy access, Rein’s hand snaked around your waist and gripped your member. You let out a low moan as he spread the lube from the base of your shaft to the tip.

You almost forgot you had anything in your hand until the lube began to slide down to your wrist. Arms stretching, you reluctantly moved your hips forward to allow your hands to wrap around Rein’s cock and stroke it. His hips jerked at your gentle touch, eager as ever. 

You barely got in three pumps before the pace of his own hand began to quicken, making your hips thrust. The hand that was on your hip moved to shoved you off of him, and soon he aligned himself with your puckered hole. The tip pushed in gently, and he hesitated. You thought he had changed his mind, but then his hand removed from your cock and held your hips. Now, with his strong fingers holding you in place it was actually hard to move as you tried to roll your hips back towards him. He pressed himself further into you, about halfway you thought, before slamming the rest of the way in. You’d never been able to take all of him in before, and even now he made sure not to hurt you too much. You grunted with the pain that came with the thrust, slippery fingers trying to cling to the lockers as Rein pulled out. With another slower thrust he pressed back into you, setting an easy pace.

Both your grunts and moans filled the room, echoing off the lockers and travelling further than you probably wanted. But feeling Rein fill you, and the way his pace grew faster and faster, his thrusts harder and harder, you weren’t able to think about who might walk in or already be in there. All you could focus on was keeping yourself steady, with Rein’s hands digging into your hips, and bracing yourself for each new thrust.

The doors you leaned against clattered with the force from Reinhardt, whatever was inside falling. You could feel the pleasure building as he hit that perfect spot inside you, rubbing it as he pulled in and out.

Now worked up, Rein wasn’t holding back as he normally did. Whether lost in the passion, or your pep-talk and training really worked, you didn’t know. 

With you bracing yourself so well against the lockers Rein moved his hands. They slid up hastily, travelling over your muscles and gripping you hard in places along your sides. The sensation of his hands on you seemed to leave you more breathless than anything else, and when they circled your chest, dipping down to your cock you almost lost your balance. Just as one of your knees gave out Rein held you up with one arm, his thrusts more erratic but just as strong.

“I’m close, Y/N,” Rein said in your ear. He was grunting, letting out hard groans as he held you in place. His free hand wrapped around your cock and began to pump fast.

“Me too,” you breathed.

With his chest pressed hard into your back, and his hand gripping your member so firmly as it moved you tried to hold on for as long as possible. But when Rein’s hand began to fumble on you, his thrusts more uneven you let go. You let out a cry, fist banging on the locker in lieu of having something to hold onto. You came onto Rein’s hand as well as the locker, not breathing for a long moment. When you managed to suck in a breath you said his name, over and over, as he finished you off, only to quickly follow.

“Y/N!” he shouted with a loud moan. He pulled out of you just as he came, spilling his seed onto your ass and thighs. His own breathing was laboured, and for a minute you each stood there, taking in breath after breath. Rein’s arm stayed around you, and soon you found him peppering kisses to the side of your neck.

“Are you all right, Bärchen?” he whispered.

You nodded, leaning your head back against him. Rolling your head your cheek touched his, his beard giving you light scratches. You nodded again, letting the hairs rub along your jaw to your ear. “Very all right.”

Still nuzzling your neck, he began to lead you towards the nearby showers. With his arm around your waist it was tempting to just let him carry you there, you legs still shaky after the rough love you just received. But seeing the way Reinhardt smiled down at you, and the amount of him that still dripped down your thighs, you thought he hadn’t had a lover that let him do that before. 

You and Rein stepped into a stall, letting the curtain stay open as you turned the shower on. Cool water blasted out, making you both flinch and laugh. It soon turned hot, and you were first to get washed. Rein’s hands were gentle once more as they slid along your back and through you hair, down the curve of your ass and over your thighs. He would give you small kisses as the water washed away the soap. When he was doing more kissing than washing you told him to turn around. You reached up and began to wash his hair, working your fingers through it to massage his scalp. He let out a small moan.

“Mein Gott,” he mumbled. “Your fingers are magic.”

“I could say the same to you.”

The steam rose all around you, casting a calm haze over everything. When your fingers began to prune, and the heat and humidity began to go to your head, Rein turned the showers off. Before you could step out he grabbed you around the waist and pulled you against this chest, his lips finding yours.

“I love you Bärchen,” he said.  
“Ich liebe dich, mein Schatz.”


End file.
